Zorra
by Seth Snape Lupin
Summary: Un alumno decide tomar la carrera de prostituta y buscando clientes, encuentra uno con gustos muy inesperados. - Historia yaoi/Lemon -


Zorra

Autor: Seth Snape Malfoy

Beta: Dulce_Snape

Género: Violencia

Personajes: Harry Potter, Severus Snape. (YAOI; SLASH; NO apto para homofobicos)

Advertencias: Sexo fuerte, Violencia, Lenguaje obsceno (N-17)

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rowling y la idea de la historia mía, una disculpa si se llegara a parecer con la de alguien mas; que por mi bien espero que eso no pase.

Resumen:  
Un alumno decide tomar la carrera de prostituta y buscando clientes, encuentra uno con gustos muy inesperados.

_Cuentitos eróticos y blasfemias… con otras perversidades_

Te miro mientras vacías un ingrediente al caldero; me pregunto si los rumores serán ciertos.

Según se sabe y se dice por lo corredores, el niño-de-oro vende su amor por las noches. No sé por qué y realmente no me interesa saber; pero dicen que eres caro pues cual vil putita francesa te las das de muy alta clase y no se las das a cualquiera, sino sólo a aquellos que llegan a tu precio.

Imagino que Malfoy se estará dando gusto; me pregunto si Lucius ya ha probado tus encantos. Juegas inocentemente. Seduces con arte y talento, aun que para mi no es precisamente llamativo, sólo que tus miradas me dicen que tramas algo.

Termino la clase y ponen sus pociones donde siempre. Me dedico como todos los días a guardar esa podredumbre inservible que terminan siendo mis valiosos ingredientes. Te veo retrasarte y ya me imaginaba que algo tramabas, pues tu mirada insistente durante la clase me ha estremecido todo este tiempo.

—Sr. Potter, tengo mejores cosas en que ocupar mi tiempo y creo que usted también tiene dónde invertirlo. Así que vaya a sacarle provecho. —Harry me mira insistentemente y con toda gracia, contoneando su cuerpo, se para frente a mí.

—Profesor, se encuentra usted muy sólo. —Me observa lujuriosamente y me sentiría halagado si no fuera porque todo lo que él imagina no es mi órgano masculino, si no mi jugosa cartera.

—Así que, ¿usted quiere hacerme compañía? ¿A qué debo el honor si se puede saber? Que yo sepa ahí mejores chequeras.

—Profesor yo puedo hacerle compañía si usted gusta; claro que, favor con favor se paga. —Se sube en mi escritorio para sentarse en una orilla.

—Así que la zorrita francesa busca nuevo apartamento o tal vez un nuevo atuendo. Dígame Potter, ¿realmente quiere un favor o nos vamos directo al cuánto cuesta?

—Veo que le interesa mi negocio; no soy tan accesible pero por usted puedo arreglarme bien y darle un descuento.

— ¿Y, de qué privilegios gozo para que semejante diva desee darme ese honor?

—Pues verá, es que hoy no hay clientes y pues de tanto oficio le queda a uno la costumbre.

—Entonces, ¿qué espera? Quítese la ropa. —Me mira desconcertado. — ¿O me dirá que es de las princesitas que gustan de ir a cenar y luego a bailar para terminar gritando como perras en un hotel de primera calidad?

—Soy profesional, así que usted dirá. —Me mira empezando a desatar su túnica. — ¿De qué artes sexuales disfruta mi cliente? Pues durante la siguiente hora cumpliré sus fantasías.

Con un toque de mi varita, desaparezco la ropa, de la cintura para abajo, de mi nueva putita. Limpio mi escritorio preparándolo todo para divertirme un rato. Este no es el primer crio que viene a ofrecerme las nalgas por una calificación, o en este caso, por un poco de dinero; a mí me da igual lo que pidan, jamás vuelven por que como yo, no hay comparación.

Me pongo de pie, llevo mis manos hasta el cinturón, lo saco lentamente y después me bajo el cierre, saco la pieza de mi hombría y me relamo los labios al ver que mi acompañante ya no esta seguro de continuar con la "acción".

No por nada, en la escuela me huían pues a uno que me cogía, digamos que… no volvía, ya que no cualquiera me recibe. Y como detesto las cursilerías, si a la hora de la hora no les cabe, me abro paso yo solito.

—Chúpamela. —Disfruto ver su cara de espanto; quizá sea de incredulidad, porque veo su duda de que esto le vaya a caber.

Me vuelvo a sentar, mientras miro como a rastras y con miedo, la zorra de Potter se acomoda entre mis piernas empezándomela a succionar; no es la gran cosa, de una puta tan cara esperaba más. Bueno, supongo que es la fama y no la habilidad lo que las hace caras.

—Ponte en cuatro, aflojando bien el culo. Te va a doler. —|Se me termina de poner dura, con solo respirar su miedo; sabe lo que voy a hacer y ambos sabemos que esta belleza no le va a caber. —Potter, ahora vas a saber lo que es tener un hombre entre las piernas.

Con sólo su saliva cubriendo finamente el gran diámetro de mi falo, lo aplico a su entrada; realmente para ser puta la tiene un poco cerrada. Empujando suavemente, miro como mi compra se pone tensa.

¡Qué excitante saber que está apretado! Porque si lo relajo no dolerá pero, ¿qué gracia tiene si no lo puedo escuchar gritar? Recordando, tomo mi varita para poner los hechizos de seguridad, porque créeme Potter, lo que te voy a hacer hará que tus gritos hasta la casa de Hagrid se oigan con toda claridad.

Esta vez no me importa si estas listo o no, tomo tus caderas para atraparte como un animal y sin previo aviso, meto los 29 cm hasta el fondo de tus entrañas; tu grito no se hace esperar, estando tú en cuatro y yo tomándote por completo, estás empalado literalmente.

Te tomo colocando la curvatura de mi brazo exactamente en tu cuello, acoplando completamente tu cuerpo al mío; tus muslos escurren sangre, por mí mejor: he descubierto que es un buen lubricante.

Empiezo a embestirte suavemente, no para que te acostumbres, si no porque de otra manera no entrará; tendré que desgarrarte un poco más, para poder enterrarme completamente y escucharte llorar.

No me equivoco: gritas, lloras y berreas cual animal agonizante. Me encanta, me excita; no controlo el placer por lo que mis ojos ven; hay sangre por todo el salón y tu cuerpo bañado en ella también está.

Tu piel marcada está casi morada en donde mis manos te aprietan con fuerza, donde intento controlar la brutalidad animal que sale de tu cuerpo y claro, la que yo mismo no puedo controlar. Estoy tomándote como un animal; te penetro totalmente con embestidas profundas y gritas de placer, de dolor, ¡no me importa! Sólo quiero escuchar más.

—Potter, eres una golfa sensacional; en mi vida había dejado salir mis fantasías de esta manera. —Apenas logro articular palabra pues estoy teniendo el mejor orgasmo de mi vida.

Esperma, sudor, sangre.

Es lo que hay dentro de él, fuera de él. Río; hacía tanto que no me corría así, que creo que saqué lo que guardaba desde hace 20 años.

Me gusta lo que veo; lamentablemente, es momento de limpiar. Tengo clase en 10 minutos y no puedo dejar evidencia alguna del show que acabo de montar.

Con un toque de varita arreglo el desorden y limpio a mi zorrita que aun no se puede recuperar.

—Mañana en el banco tendrás tu dinero y un extra por la fantasía y el buen trabajo que desempeñaste. —Me ajusto la ropa y mi túnica, mientras con otro toque de varita paro la sangre del muchacho que está a mi lado y lo visto. — ¿Sabes?, lo disfruté bastante; ¿no te gustaría ser mi zorra particular? —Realmente fue el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, y él no se quejó en absoluto.

—Lo lamento profesor, pero este es mi oficio y me gusta desempeñarlo; sabe el costo y sabe que para usted no va a ser barato.

Sin más, desaparece; posiblemente vaya a donde sea a curar esas heridas de trabajo.

Lástima, sentí muy rico aunque siempre hay alguien; siempre hay uno nuevo que quiere intentarlo. Vuelvo a aparecer todo mi trabajo y me siento en el escritorio para retomarlo. No soy feliz, pero créanme, estaré de buen humor por un tiempo.

Fin


End file.
